


Do Your Part to Save Patrick and Stop Flirting With Other Guys

by ukwonova



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peterick, just lots of awkwardness, the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonova/pseuds/ukwonova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime Pete sees Patrick fedorable awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Part to Save Patrick and Stop Flirting With Other Guys

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and im not sure where this is going but it is going somewhere i think.

The first time Pete Wentz saw Patrick Stump was April 21, 2009.

Pete was walking through the park near his house. Headphones covered his ears and he didn't have any particular destination in mind until he heard a loud cursing off to his right.

The loud "FUCK YOU TREE" could be heard even over Pete's music and Pete instantly veered off the path. Someone was being an asshole to trees and it was his job to find out why. Pete kept walking looking for a sign of any person when he heard a voice come from above him.

"Um hey you! Excuse me!!" Pete looked up and spotted a teenage boy, only slightly younger than him, waving his arms and shouting in a tall pine tree.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked. The boy blushed before answering,

"I'm kinda...stuck in this tree. And I dropped my phone so I was just wondering if you could call, like, the fire department or something so they can bring a ladder." The boy's face was practically tomato colored by the end of his sentence. Pete couldn't help but smirk.

"Why did you climb the tree in the first place?" he yelled.

"Well I didn't know I wouldn't be able to get down," the younger boy sassed. He rolled his eyes as if Pete was the moron here and not him. 

"Fair enough," Pete replied, shaking his head, because really it wasn't very fair at all. "I'll call my friend Joe. I'm sure he has a ladder somewhere in his garage."

The boy in the tree visibly relaxed. "Oh gosh, thanks so much." Pete nodded and proceeded to call his friend Joe. After explaining the problem (and sharing a few laughs about the whole situation), Joe agreed to bring the ladder by after he finished his work shift.

"Hey kid! Joe will be here as soon as he finishes working," Pete called up into the tree. The boy poked his head out.

"And how long will that be?" he asked. Pete just shrugged and the boy furrowed his eyebrows. He then sighed as if he had accepted his fate of sitting in the tree for even longer.

Pete stood at the foot of the tree awkwardly. Leaving the poor kid alone didn't seem right but sitting around on the ground waiting for Joe wasn't appealing either. Pete noticed a phone on the ground and realized this must've been the kid's phone that he dropped. It hadn't cracked anywhere and the only damage seemed to be the tangled white earbuds (but that was to be expected.)

Pete put the phone in his pocket and started to scale the tree. The route to where the boy was sitting was fairly easy and Pete almost nearly died only once.

Pete crawled onto the branch the other boy was sitting on. It was thick and long and sturdy enough to hold both of them. Pete also finally managed to get a good look at the boy.

He had strawberry blonde hair and blue grey eyes framed by thick rimmed glasses. HIs face was lean with cheekbones to die for. He was wearing a burgundy cardigan and black skinny jeans and also had a black fedora atop his head. Overall Pete was happy he climbed up that tree because the view was definitely worth it.

"Hey," he said scooting towards the cute stranger. "I'm Pete."

"I'm Patrick," cute guy said. "Thanks for helping out Pete. Honestly I was sure that I'd die up here." Patrick smirked and one side of his perfect lips curled up and Pete almost fell out of the tree.

"It was kind of hard not to hear you cursing out this poor tree," Pete laughed. Patrick blushed.

"I'm sorry, tree. It's not your fault I'm an idiot," he apologized, patting the tree awkwardly. Pete grinned.

"By the way, I found your phone," he said and handed Patrick his phone. "No cracks."

"Holy smokes, I didn't think it would survive that," Patrick said excitedly. 

Pete cracked up. "Did you just say 'holy smokes'?" Patrick glared at him defensively.

"Oh shut the fuck up," he mumbled. He tapped at his phone. "Oh great it's dead. I can't even listen to music now."

"You like music?" Pete asked smiling a little.

"Who doesn't like music?" Patrick replied, laughing, "That's like hating happiness." 

"True," Pete said. "So what do you listen to?"

Patrick made a hmm sound. "All sorts of things I guess. Out of older bands I really like the Beatles and Alice in Chains and Led Zeppelin. And I like some modern bands too."

Pete grinned like a little kid who had just gotten a huge lollipop. "I love all of those!" he said. "And don't tell anyone but I may or may not have some Nicki Minaj on my phone."

Patrick burst out laughing. "Really? You don't seem like the type."

"Hey don't hate," Pete replied. "Nicki is an amazing rapper, not to mention a feminist and a good person all around."

"Ok ok I believe you," Patrick answered. Pete took out a headphone splitter from his pocket (he was always prepared) and plugged it into his phone.

"Come on we can share," he told Patrick. "But only if we listen to Hey Mama by Nicki Minaj first." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Patrick and Pete sat in the tree for another hour before Jo finally arrived with a ladder.

"Hey Patrick," Pete said tapping Patrick's arm. Patrick was leaning back against the tree with a serene, blissful expression but snapped out of his reverie when he heard Pete calling his name.

"Hm? What?" he asked. Pete pointed to the ground.

"Joe. He's here with the ladder." Patrick clapped his hands.

"Oh yay it's about time." Patrick waited for Joe to steady the ladder against the tree and then quickly shimmied down. Pete followed soon afterward.

"Thank you so much. Both of you," Patrick said. "Let me know if I can ever do something for you." Joe waved his hand.

"Nah relax kiddo. Just get home safe." Patrick nodded.

"Okay. Thanks again." He glanced at Pete. "Thanks Pete." (a/n: no regrets)

"See you around 'Trick," Pete said and Patrick nodded again before scurrying back towards the park path. Pete smiled after him.

"So," Joe said. "You gonna hit that?" Pete punched Joe in the arm.

"Screw you."


End file.
